


Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: Cute anniversary Enjoltaire





	Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys

Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys:

Enjolras walked into Grantaire’s art room early one morning, having just woken up. As always, his lover was up with the sun and already hard at work painting a new commission. Enj wrapped his arms around R’s waist from behind him, “You’re up so early…what are you painting, darling?”  
Grantaire grinned softly and turned his head to kiss Enj’s cheek, “The light is hitting the Eiffel Tower just right; I had to get up. I’m painting the tower for Madame Plumet, she wants it done by this Saturday. You should go back to bed, baby.”  
“Why does she need a painting of the Eiffel Tour, we see it every single day,” Enj groaned, “The bed is lonely, I want to snuggle.”  
“Hey!” R laughed, “Don’t question it! She’s paying me an insane amount of money for this one. That is money I can use to buy mon ange something special for our anniversary and still have quite a lot left over.”  
“What are you getting your angel for our anniversary?” Enjolras raised his eyebrows.  
“Nothing, you’re getting nothing,” R teased.  
“Very funny,” Enj rolled his eyes.  
“You know I always get you something nice, yes? Well, maybe a little faith in your boyfriend? Hmm?”   
“Oh fine,” Enj sighed dramatically, “I’m going back to bed, and I expect you next to me when I wake up again.”  
“I’ll see what I can do, love,” R kissed his nose and went back to his painting.   
After a few more agonizingly slow hours, Grantaire rejoined Enjolras underneath the covers of their bed. Enj immediately rolled into his arms, even in sleep knowing where he belonged. Grantaire fell asleep again, holding Enjolras, effortlessly.  
Their anniversary rolled around the next week, but Enjolras had class all day so they couldn’t celebrate until he got home, giving Grantaire more than enough time to get his present ready.  
Enjolras walked through the door to their apartment, “Taire-Bear! I’m home!” he called happily.  
Grantaire faintly shushed something and chuckled softly, “I’m in the bedroom! I have a special surprise for you!” he called back.  
Enj walked into the bedroom and was greeted by a small cocker spaniel puppy jumping up at him, wagging her tail a mile a minute.  
“Surprise!” R smiled, “I took the liberty of naming her Patria.”  
“Oh my goodness!” Enjolras got down on the floor to pet her, “She’s just precious!” he beamed as Patria licked his face happily. “I can’t believe you got me a puppy! Thank you so much, I love her!”  
Grantaire joined him on the floor, “You’re welcome, mon ange,” he kissed Enj softly and scratched behind Patria’s ears.   
“Wait until you see what I got you! You’ve been asking for it for as long as we’ve been going out,” Enj grinned. “Go into your studio, half of it is there already.”  
Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of something he’d been asking for.  
“GO!” Enjolras pushed him a little.  
“Alright, I’m going!” R laughed. He got up and walked into his studio to see a canvas all set up along with brand new paints and brushes, the kind he always admired in the art stores’ windows. “This is only half?!” he asked awe-struck.  
Enjolras walked in wearing a robe and stood on the other side of the canvas. He was followed closely by Patria as the new puppy learned her way around the apartment. She sat down at his feet.  
“No way…” R started.  
Enjolras smirked and dropped the robe, “Paint me like one of your French boys,” he teased a little.  
“Enjolras, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Grantaire stared at the image before him.  
“At least once or twice, now hurry up and paint me before we both get too distracted,” Enj smiled.  
Grantaire nodded and picked up his brush, “I think I’ll call this one Apollo and his Patria.”


End file.
